Prank that Have Gone Too Far
by Kudo Yuichi
Summary: A fluff story between "The King" Strip Weathers and his daughter. Well.. I think it's a fluff. Anyway, it's just a one-shot. Hope you enjoy it! -HUMANIZED-


**Prank that Have Gone Too Far**

Human wolves are people that can turn into a wolf and back again to human. Their physical appearance that noticable is dull grey colour left eye, which makes them heterochromia. Every couple in the world can have this type of child, but this condition is very very very very very rare in the whole world. Or Extremely rare in short.

Well, the Weathers' only child is a human wolf.

"Dad! Can I go with Cal to explore a bit? I'll be with Lightning, Bobby, Junior, and Miguel." Kina Weathers, the only child and 7 year old daughter to Strip 'The King' Weathers and Lynda Weathers. She wears a white button up long sleeve shirt with brown rims, dark maroon short cape, black bow tie, black skirt dress, white socks, and black shoes. She also has her long white hair tied up with a big black bow.

She as a human wolf has crystal blue right eye and dull grey left eye. She can turn into a white wolf pup with the same colour eyes.

"Sure. But be back before dinner. I need to talk to Cal about the next season's race." Strip replied from the sofa at the Cozy Cone Motel at Radiator Springs.

"Got it. Bye Mom! Bye Dad! See you later!" Kina said excitedly and then go outside to meet her friends.

"Have fun!" Lynda called out from the kitchen. When Kina was out of hearing range, Strip said, "I wouldn't say that if I were you."

Lynda was utterly confused. "Why?"

Strip put down the paper he was holding and said with a fond exasperation, "She always find trouble if she have fun, and trouble always find her."

Miguel is Ramone's and Flo's only son and a human wolf as well. He's 9 year old and has purple hair and turquoise right eye and dull grey left eye. He is Kina's best friend and one of the troublemakers next to Kina and the other boys.

Cal is 20 year old. He lives with his uncle, Strip, and become Kina's playmate since he was 13. He's a new rookie racer for the season and befriends with 23 year old Mcqueen, Bobby, and 25 year old Junior.

Mater is 23 aswell, and together, all of them form a friendship and make troubles together. Even though it was their intention or not.

They also befriends with 20 year old Sydney, another human wolf and the son of Siddeley, 10 year old Finley, also a human wolf and the son of Finn McMissile, and 17 year old Lupin, another human wolf and the son of Leland Turbo.

The three sons of the secret spies are usually there to play. But they cannot come for the time being, so they will come next time.

Their other friends are Tex Dinoco's 24 year old little sister, Tessa Dinoco, Rotor's 25 year old little brother, Douglas and 10 year old Nicola Lopez, Nick Loopin' Lopez daughter. The three of them are human wolves as well, but Tessa and Douglas are currently at college for a while, while Nicola is obviously at Piston Peak since it's fire season.

Kina turn into a wolf to run faster and meet up with the rest of the gang at Willy's Butte.

"Hey! What are we going to do today?" Kina asked excitedly. When the racers joined her to play, they always have something exciting to do. Either that's making trouble or not.

"Something fun of course." Lightning smirked. It seems the 4 racers had planned something else before she came.

"Something what?" Miguel asked curiously.

"A harmless prank." Bobby said.

"When you said harmless, I'm not sure if it's really harmless or not.." Kina said truthfully.

"Well anyway, so we're going to prank one of Dinoco's crew-"

"Do you really think it's going to work, Lightning? Last time we did that, it backfired completely." Kina said, frowning a little.

"Don't worry. It won't." Lightning said, still smirking.

Miguel and Kina look at each other. They thought the same thing.

This won't end good.

* * *

Strip and Lynda went to Flo's to get some drinks. Not long after that, Gray came in and asked...

"Hey, Strip. You didn't happen to see Luke for today, did you?"

Strip and Lynda look at each other, confused. Strip shook his head no. "I've been in the hotel since this morning, Gray. I've just come out for some drinks." He answered truthfully. He haven't saw Luke today and so did his wife. Gray seems to be uncomfortable with the answer.

"What's wrong, Gray?" Lynda asked.

"It's just.. I haven't seen the racers too since this morning, and I haven't saw the kids too. I just afraid.. you know.." he answered.

Strip and Lynda look at each other again and thought the same thing. But Strip try to think positive by saying...

"Now..come on, don't think of something negative first before we found the proof. The kiddos won't do anything to him just because they were all not seen by us." He said, trying to assure himself more than Gray.

"Really, Strip? I mean..when was the last time they didn't try something when they all gather together?" Gray asked, rather worriedly.

Strip was quiet for a while before standing up and reaching for his racing baby blue jacket.

"Let's find them before Luke explode."

* * *

"You kiddos better getting me down NOW!" Luke exclaimed loudly trying to be heard by somebody. But he was in the middle of the woods now with the 4 racers and 2 kids.

They all planning a prank for Luke to get him lost in the woods until afternoon before pretending to find him and teased him a little about getting lost in the woods. But the plan backfired slightly when Luke got hang on the tree on his right foot upside down because of an animal trap laying around, and none of them able to get him down because they don't have their pocket knife with them.

"Gee, Luke, it's not our fault you got hang over there. We didn't set up that trap. Honest." Junior said while helping the others to try to find something very sharp to cut the thick rope from the trap so Luke can get down.

"Well it was you kiddos who sent me into this woods for a wild goose chase in the first place." Luke answered sarcastically.

"We're really sorry, Luke. But can you please quiet down for a while? We need to concentrate to find something that can help you down." Cal said, while searching around the bushes.

Luke glared at him. "Oh, so you want me to be quiet while I'm hanging UP HERE?! Then try to be on my position."

"No, Luke. What I meant is, you will lose your breath if you keep yelling like that." Cal said, rather annoyed.

"Well I'm yelling, so someone can heard us! HELP!" Luke yelled again.

"Oh, quiet down Luke! Try to help us out here!" Lightning said.

"What?! Do you mean-"

"Found it! Hang on Uncle Luke. I'm going up there." Kina said while holding a cutter that she found near the abandon campfire nearby.

Kina climbed the tree easily while holding the cutter in her right hand. The racers were right under Luke so they can catch him easily when he's down while Miguel was making sure that Kina climbed the right branch.

"Be careful, Kina." Miguel warned her when she almost step on the wrong branch.

"I am." Kina said shortly. The other were eyeing her moves aswell, including Luke. She's the youngest from all of them and they worry for her the most. She can be reckless, too brave for her own good, and good at sneaking out.

Kina managed to crouch down at the branch where Luke's right foot got caught on the trap rope and quickly do her job cutting the rope. Luke was easily caught by the racers while Kina wasn't so lucky.

Her hand slipped from the branch making it got scratch by pointy branch that sticking out. She unconsciously reaching for her hurt hand with her other hand, making her lost her balance and fell down.

Luckily, Miguel was ready and caught her, but fall aswell since he's not strong enough to hold her.

"Uff!"

Both were dizzy but overall okay. Cal helped Kina up, while Junior helped Miguel.

"You okay, Kina?" Miguel asked. Kina nodded with a meek 'yes'.

When they all ready to leave, they just realized that it's already night time.

"Got any flashlights?" Luke asked. His phone's battery is dead already.

"No. And my phone is dead." Lightning said.

"Same here." Bobby said, and so did Junior.

"My battery is low, but I think we can use it for a while." Cal said, since the kids don't have phones.

"Then let's use it to call someone." Bobby said.

"We're in the middle of the woods, you idiot. There's no signal for phone here." Lightning said which held so much sarcasm. He seems to be pretty stressed about this already. Gladly, Bobby knew he didn't mean any harm, so Bobby didn't took McQueen's words by heart.

"Now, come on. Don't be so hostile, McQueen. You never did good in panicking." Junior said, trying to calm McQueen down and remembering the incident before when McQueen got panicked and got lost in this very same town.

"I knew we shouldn't panicking, but... We're in the middle of the woods at night. Lost, and no phone signal to call someone." Miguel said.

"Plus, I think Kina's wound need to be treated quickly." Luke said when he used Cal's phone to see the scratch that Kina got from before.

The wound wasn't deep, but it could get infected if they didn't clean it. Luke ripped the bottom of his shirt a little to wrapped Kina's wound. They need to keep it sealed until they can bring her to Doc.

"Great.. Now what are we going to do?" Lightning grumbled.

"Don't get mad, genius. It was your idea in the first place to prank Luke." Bobby elbowed him a little on the ribs.

"But I didn't mean it to be end up this way!" Lightning said.

"None of us are." Kina chimed in. She was tired and she knew her parents will kill her if they knew what happened and how they ended up.

"Let's get some rest then. It won't do us any good if we stay up with no clue what to do at all. Let's just find the way home in the morning. For now, we'll have to make a shelter." Luke said in a sensible way. The others don't have any better ideas, so they went on with Luke's.

Kina and Miguel were freezing, so Luke offered Kina his jacket while Junior offered his to Miguel.

"You-u-u sure? You w-will be f-f-freezing too." Miguel asked, rattling his teeth when Junior gave him his jacket. He has lived in this place since he was born and knew that the desert nearby always make the night time air more colder.

"I'm sure. I have extra clothes on. No need to worry." Junior smiled at the child. Miguel didn't ask anything again because he was too cold. He leaned on Junior while Kina leaned on Luke.

Kina coughing because of the cold and her nose is slightly red.

"You really have a cold there, Kina. Stay close. Hey boys, huddle up. We need to warm them up." Luke said, worried with the youngest Weathers.

"Wait.. what was that?" Lightning asked, seeing the dim light.

"It sounds like.." Cal tried to guess.

"M-Mater!" Miguel rattled in happiness. True enough Mater came out from behind the trees and Sheriff was following behind.

"And Sheriff!" Lightning said happily. This maybe one of the few times he was happy that Sheriff found him.

Sheriff highlight them all with his big flashlight. "You kids are in heap of trouble when we go back." But can't help to feel worried with Kina's coughing and Miguel's trembling. The others were trembling too but not as worse as the children.

The kids and the racers didn't care anymore with the trouble they put themselves in. They just want warmth and hopefully Flo's cocoa.

Some of them went into Mater's tow truck and some of them went into Sheriff's cruiser. Luke carrying Kina and wrapped her up tightly with a blanket to warm her up while Sheriff do the same with Miguel.

The drive to town was silence with the occasional Kina's coughing. But overall, they made it back safely.

The townfolks and the Weathers noticed them and quickly went to them.

"You found them, Sheriff?" Strip asked worriedly.

"Yes. All of them were freezing. We need to warm them up quickly." Sheriff answered. Luke carry Kina out and Lynda immediately embraced her only daughter to warm her up.

"Oh Kina.. you're freezing!" Lynda said worriedly. Kina coughed again and Strip put his hand on her forehead.

"And she has a cold too. Come on kiddo, let's get you warm up." He said, taking Kina from Lynda and carry her into Flo's. While Flo immediately made some cocoa to warm them all up. Ramone gave them all extra blanket to help them increase their heat. Doc was there too and immediately check on Kina. Luke told Doc about her wound and Doc quickly but efficiently took care of the wound and wrapped it with a bandage.

"It is a cold." Doc said after checking her up. "She needs fluid and some rest. She'll be running around in no time."

"Thank you, Doc." Lynda and Strip said. While Strip's still holding Kina's body who was slowly but surely regaining her heat again.

"You kids better stay warm and don't think of any possible pranks in the future. You've got yourselfs into trouble deep enough already." Doc said to the racers and the two kids.

"Yes, Doc.." the kids and the racers said in unison. They too tired to argue or to even complained. They just want to go to sleep and get warm for tonight.

After Kina finished her cocoa, Strip softened at her yawning. "Ready to go back to the Motel, Joey?"

Joey is a nickname that was given by Tex and Strip when she was a baby. She always wanted to hang out with her father and latched to him like a baby kangaroo, which brings the idea of a nickname 'Joey'.

Kina mumbled a yes. She still a little weak, but warmer nonetheless. Strip and Lynda were grateful for that. They said good bye to the townfolks and return to the Motel.

Lynda said she's going to check on Cal first whom was going to sleep over at Lightning's place with the other racers. While Strip get Kina ready to sleep. She always sleeps with Strip and Lynda when they visited Radiator Springs and this time was no exception.

Strip helps her get into her pajamas and sat her on the middle of the bed.

"Now, would you mind explain about what happened today?" Strip asked firmly but gently in the same time. Kina gulped nervously but told him everything. When she was done, Strip can only shook his head in fond exasperation and said...

"You kids are definitely one of a kind there is."

"You are one of a kind too, Daddy. Everyone is one of their kind." Kina said weakly but smiling. Strip softened at that and kissed her cheeks. Kina giggled at the affection and hug Strip's neck. Strip returned the embrace and then sat on the bed. He tuck her in at the middle of the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Joey. Sleep well." He said.

Kina yawned while replying, "Night Daddy.."

Kina was immediately asleep in exhaustment. Strip can only smiled at that. He and Lynda couldn't ask for more when Kina is in their lives. Cal is precious to the couple, but they could never replace the boy's parents. But Kina, is everything they want and ever need as a daughter.

No doubt about that.

* * *

 **A.N : Hello everyone! I know, I know some of my stories weren't finished yet, but I'll update them, honest, I just don't know when. Anyway, I'm hoping this one goes as one-shot story. I already posted them before and hoping that this could be a multiple chapters story, but I kinda doesn't have the time and I don't want this story to be sitting in the dust like that in my files. So there you have it. The concept maybe kinda weird, but I just want to try to concentrate on the fluff. If I have another idea maybe I'll post them but I don't know. Well, see you guys next time!**


End file.
